


And Baby Makes Three

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, But only partially accidental, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: What happens when you get a communication telling you that your baby is going to be born sometime this week?Poe and Finn are about to find out.





	

 

 

“Kriffing hell,” Finn said, looking at his datapad.

 

“Hmmm,” Poe hummed from their bed.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Finn repeated.

 

Poe opened his eyes and looked over at his husband, who was clearly in a state of shock.

 

Poe sat up.  “Finn, baby, what is it?”

 

Finn very slowly put down the datapad and turned to his husband.  “Remember that group of Alucians that we helped out eight and a half months ago?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, not quite sure where this was going.

 

“Well, I just got a message from them.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  _Why is that a bad thing?  They were nice._

Finn opened his mouth and then shut it.  He opened it again, shut it, and then shook his head.

 

“Finn, you’re scaring me here,” Poe said.

 

Finn shoved his datapad at Poe.  “Just read it.  I can’t…”

 

Poe snatched the datapad and opened the message, quickly scanning it.  _Standard greeting, yadda-yadda-yadda, our gratitude, come immediately, your child…_

 

Poe nearly dropped the datapad.  He forced his eyes back over the message and stopped at the words _your child_.

 

“Our child?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“What,” Poe said.

 

Finn shot him a look.  _I know!_

 

“No, seriously, Finn, what?”

 

Finn opened his mouth and then closed it.  “I have no kriffing idea, Poe, but according to that message, we need to rendezvous with the Alucians within the week to pick up our child.”

 

“Our child,” Poe repeated.  “What in the kriffing hell is going on?”

 

Finn frowned and then snatched the datapad from Poe’s hand.  He started out of the room.  Poe followed him.

 

Neither spoke, but Poe quickly figured out where they were going. 

 

In the command center, Finn started looking around.  “Tell me if you see,” he said.

 

“Over there,” Poe said, pointing at the General.

 

“But also,” Finn started.

 

“There,” Poe said, pointing to C-3PO.

 

Finn nodded.  “You get.”  He nodded towards the droid.

 

“Got it,” Poe said, jogging over.

 

“General,” Finn said, coming up beside her.  “Poe and I have a…situation.”

 

She turned to him with an eyebrow up.  “A good situation or a bad situation?”

 

“I’m not sure?”  He pushed forward the datapad.

 

She scanned it, looked up at Finn, and then scanned it again.  “I see,” she said.  “Threepio,” she called out.

 

“Here,” Poe said, walking up with the droid.

 

She handed the datapad to the droid.  “What do you make of this,” she asked.

 

C-3PO read the message.  “Oh dear,” he said.  He turned to Poe.  “Sir, did you and Master Finn give the Alucians any genetic material by any chance?”

 

Poe closed his eyes and Finn groaned.  “The thank you,” Poe said.  He fell into a nearby chair; Finn walked over and leaned into him.

 

Finn said, “Once we got the Alucian ship away from the First Order and helped them with their stabilizers, the head of the group—”

 

“Or’data,” Poe supplied.

 

“Yeah, Or’data, said they wanted to show their gratitude.”

 

Poe said, “Ey asked for us to hold out our fingers and held a little machine up and it took some blood.”  He shrugged.  “I figured _different customs for different folks_ and all.” 

 

Finn said, “It wouldn’t have been the strangest way a group has tried to thank us.”

 

Leia shook her head and turned back to the droid.  “So what you’re saying is…”

 

“The Alucians don’t believe in biological procreation, ma’am.  Their culture uses a variation on Imperial cloning technologies to create offspring.  They’ve gotten rather good at it too,” Threepio said.  “It seems that in their gratitude for you saving their ship, they decided to thank you by creating a child using your genetic material.”

 

“They built us a child as a thank you,” Finn asked.

 

“Precisely,” Threepio said.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe muttered.

 

Finn’s mouth had fallen open, and he was grasping Poe’s shoulder tight so he wouldn’t fall over.  “A child?”

 

“Yes,” Threepio said.  “By all indications, the child will be born any day now, and they’d like you to be present.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe repeated.

 

“Thank you, Threepio,” the General said.  “Can you give me a moment with Poe and Finn?”

 

“Of course,” the droid said.  “Congratulations, sirs!”

 

Poe looked at the golden droid like it was insane.  Finn just kept concentrating on standing.

 

“Poe, Finn,” the General said.  Neither responded.

 

“Poe, Finn,” she said, with a bit more bite.

 

Finn finally looked up at her.  “Let’s move into my office,” she said, pointing to the small space at the back of the command center.

 

Poe slowly got up and the two of them made their way over, Finn’s hand never leaving Poe’s shoulder.

 

When they got into the office, both men fell onto the couch Leia had set up on the far wall.  She walked over to her desk, pulled out a bottle of something dark and smoky smelling and found three glasses.  She poured them each a glass.  “Drink.”

 

Finn and Poe did as they were told.

 

Once all three glasses were empty, she said, “I know this is a shock, gentlemen.”

 

Poe shot her a look.  _You think?_

 

“But,” she continued.  “Your child is going to be born in a few day’s time.  That means we need to arrange transportation to the rendezvous point and we’ll need to clear your schedules indefinitely.”

 

“We can’t,” Poe started.  He looked up at Leia.  “I don’t know anything about being a father.”

 

She tried to give him her kindest smile.  “Poe, no one does at first.  You’ll be fine.”

 

Finn whimpered and picked up his empty glass, searching for more alcohol.

 

“You’ll both be fine,” Leia said _._

 

**# # # #**

 

Four hours later, Poe and Finn were seated in the cockpit of a tiny transport watching as the world flashed by in a blur of white.

 

“How long until…”

 

Poe looked at the computer.  “Three hours,” he said.

 

Finn repeated, “Three hours.”

 

Both sat in silence for several minutes, millions of thoughts going through their heads.

 

“Poe,” Finn finally said.  “What are you…?”

 

“I don’t know,” Poe said.  “Most beings get a bit more time to process this.”

 

Finn nodded.  Eventually, he said, “But it’s _ours_ , you know.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, dumbfounded by that thought.  He’d always assumed _if_ he and Finn decided to have children, they’d be adopting and even then, that it would only happen after the war.  “Ours,” he said, trying to make it feel real.

 

“Do you know anything about kids?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Finn felt a little sick.  “Poe, what in the galaxy are we going to do?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “I don’t know, buddy.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They spent most of the rest of their trip in silence.  When they finally got to the rendezvous point, there were dozens of Alucians waiting.  They were soon shepherded onto a new ship.  The Alucians were buzzing with excitement.

 

One of them took both Finn’s and Poe’s hands and led them to a large room deep in the ship.  “This will be your quarters this week,” ey said.  “We expect the child to come within the next six hours.  It’s very fortunate you arrived when you did.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“Fortunate,” Poe repeated.

 

“We have plentiful supplies,” the Alucian noted.  “And there will be a great feast after the naming ceremony.  Then, our debt to you will be paid in full.”  Ey smiled.  “If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.”

 

Poe and Finn shared a look.  Finn tried his best to smile.  “Thank you.”

 

**# # # #**

 

It felt like they were in jail.  They had nothing to do but wait.

 

Finn flicked through his datapad—he’d downloaded every single holo available on child care, and he was watching them one after the other.

 

Poe was pacing, his hands running through his hair or drumming on his legs. 

 

They didn’t talk to each other, and they only paused briefly to go to the fresher or get a snack.  But mostly, Finn read and Poe paced.

 

Then, eight hours into their waiting, the door to their quarters slid open and a young Alucian came in carrying a small bundle.  Poe froze mid-stride.  Finn dropped his datapad and stood.

 

“Is that,” Finn started.

 

The Alucian smiled and said, “We welcome your child, Poe and Finn Dameron.” 

 

The two men walked over and peered down.  The baby’s eyes were shut, but its head was covered in soft black hair.  Poe couldn’t help but reach over and touch it.  He gasped at the feeling of it, tears filling his eyes.

 

The Alucian looked at Finn.  “Would you like to?”

 

Finn nodded, enraptured by the tiny person in eir arms—he’d never felt such a powerful feeling in all his life as the one he felt right now.  _I would die for you, little one.  Do anything for you.  Any time.  Anywhere._   As he felt the weight of his child pressed into his arms, he looked up at Poe, who was crying.

 

Finn laughed.

 

The Alucian bowed.  “I will give you a few minutes with your…”  Ey frowned.  “I don’t know the word for the masculine gender?”

 

“Son,” Finn said.  He turned to his husband.  “Poe, we have a son.”

 

Poe nodded, once again reaching over to stroke his son’s head.  “Our son,” he whispered.

 

The Alucian left the room, but neither man noticed.

 

They spent the next hour watching him, neither speaking to the other, both enraptured by their son’s every breath.

 

Eventually the Alucian returned.  “It’s time for eir feeding,” ey said.  Ey reached for the child, who Poe very reluctantly gave up. 

 

“Shouldn’t we,” Finn started.

 

“We find it’s best to start them off with the feeders,” ey said.  “In a few days, we will wean them off and onto the formula.”  Ey smiled.  “Besides, you will want your sleep.  Younglings are hard work.”  Ey walked to the door.  “We’ll be back after ey has fed.”

 

As ey left, Poe walked to the bed and sat on it, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  He looked up at Finn who slowly walked to him.  “We have a son, Finn.”

 

Finn smiled—a bright new smile that was equal parts awe and satisfaction.  “I know,” he said.  “A beautiful son.”

 

Poe wrapped his hands around his husband, pulling him in.  He rested his head against Finn’s stomach, trying not to cry—and failing.

 

Finn carded his hands through Poe’s hair.  This didn’t seem real.  He never knew he could feel this happy.

 

“We should probably contact base,” Finn eventually said.

 

“And Dad,” Poe added.  “This is about a million times worse than getting married without telling him.”

 

Finn laughed.  “He’s never gonna believe us.”

 

“Well, seeing as how our first stop after we leave here is going to be Yavin IV, he’s going to have to believe us soon enough.”

 

“Start by telling him we’re coming to visit and then spring his grandson on him,” Finn said.

 

“Good plan,” Poe said, standing and making his way to the comm unit.

 

**# # # #**

 

Three hours later, with the General and Kes contacted, Poe and Finn smiled as another Alucian brought their son back into the room.  “They sleep quite a bit these first few days,” ey said.  “But we know that most beings want to be near them all the same.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn said.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll help you with some of the basics of care for younglings,” ey said.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  “We’re going to need all the help you can give us.”

 

The Alucian placed their son in a crib that had been set up next to their bed and then left.

 

Poe and Finn walked over and stared into it.

 

Eventually, Poe whispered, “We’re never going to get any work done ever again.”

 

“I know,” Finn said.  “And I don’t care.”

 

Finally, Poe led Finn to the bed.  As they lay there, Finn wondered if all new parents felt this way.  He took Poe’s hand and squeezed it.  Poe brought Finn’s hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss on Finn’s knuckles.  Poe sighed contentedly.

 

“Any idea how we’re going to make this work,” Finn asked.

 

“You aren’t saying—”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “That little boy is in our lives forever.  That’s a given.  I’m just trying to figure out how we make this work.  I mean, if I need to quit the Resistance—”

 

“You aren’t doing that,” Poe said.

 

“Poe, there are times when we’re both on missions,” Finn said.

 

“Well, that has to change, doesn’t it?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Poe said, “We could leave him with Dad?  That’s what my parents did with me.”

 

“No,” Finn said, startled by the vehemence of his voice.  “Sorry.  It’s not that…  You know I love Dad.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s just…”  Finn let out a breath.  “I want to see him and be with him.”  He shook his head.  “I just…with my parents and…”  He sucked in a quick breath.  “I know that the Order is never going to lay a finger on him—because we won’t let them—but the idea that I wouldn’t be able to see him for weeks or months…I just can’t, Poe.”

 

Poe turned and kissed his husband’s forehead.  “Of course,” he said.  “Everyone does this differently.”  He pulled Finn closer.  “We’ll figure it out.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Kriff yes, Finn,” Poe said.  “That’s our son.  I will move star systems to do whatever it takes to protect him and to make sure you get to see him grow up.”

 

Finn nodded, feeling the tears burn at his eyes.  “Thank you, Poe.”

 

Poe let out a soft laugh.  “Don’t know why you’re thanking me.  I don’t want to give him up, either.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The next few days were a blur of instruction on how to care for a baby, learning how to change diapers and feed their son, learning how to hold him and how to listen for the different ways he was going to cry.

 

And all that time, Poe and Finn had been very deliberately avoiding the discussion of what to name their son, but with the naming ceremony one day away, both of them knew they had to figure it out.

 

“So,” Poe said, sitting on their bed, his hand on the crib, not really rocking it, so much as just there to be close to their son.

 

“So,” Finn said, from his chair next to the crib.  He’d leaned back and tented his fingers in front of his face.

 

“We have to name him.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Any ideas?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “You?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Neither spoke.

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “So, who talks first?”

 

Finn laughed.  “I’ll go, nerfherder.”  He lowered his hands and sat up.  “I don’t have as much experience as you when it comes to names.”

 

Poe felt his chest constrict at that.

 

“But,” Finn continued, “I like the idea of giving him something I don’t have.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

Finn shrugged.  “I like the idea of his name connecting him to a family—our family—so maybe we name him after someone important to us, continue a tradition, you know?” 

“Anyone you had in mind?”

 

“I thought about Han.”

 

“I don’t think I could call my son Han around the General.”

 

“Yeah, no.  I thought about that too, but what about _Solo_?  Not as his first name, but as a second name.  Beings do that, right?  Multiple names?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “We can give this kid as many names as we’d like.”  He stood, looking into the crib.  “And I like the idea of naming him after beings we’ve had in our lives.  The beings who’ve become our family.”

 

 _Our lives.  Our family._   Finn suddenly had an idea.  He smiled.  “I think I know what his name should be.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Finn nodded as a slow smile spread across his face.

 

**# # # #**

 

The naming ceremony was actually very simple.  The Alucians would offer up their blessings onto the child and in return, Finn and Poe would share his name with them. 

 

The Alucians had gathered in the biggest room on the ship, everyone dressed in bright colored robes—including Finn and Poe.  Each Alucian stepped forward and offered up a blessing to the child.

 

“May ey live a long life.”

 

“May ey be healthy.”

 

“May ey be wise.”

 

“May ey be kind.”

 

There were dozens of them, all with similar wishes for their son, and when they had each offered a blessing, Poe and Finn stepped forward.

 

Poe looked to Finn, smiled, and nodded.  Finn held their son up and said, “We thank you for your blessings, and we would like to introduce you to Kes Solo Organa Bey Dameron.”

 

The Alucians cheered.

 

**# # # #**

 

They landed on Yavin IV two days later.

 

As Finn walked down the ramp with their son in his arms, Kes stood just below the transport, shaking his head.  “Even after I talked to the General, I still didn’t believe it.”

 

Poe laughed.  “You’re a grandpa, Dad.”

 

Kes laughed.  Then, as Finn stopped in front of him, his eyes filled with tears.  “He’s so beautiful,” Kes said.  “He’s the most beautiful being in the whole universe.”

 

“That’s what we think,” Finn said, handing him over to his grandpa.  “Dad,” he said, looking up at the older man, “I’d like you to meet Kes Solo Organa Bey Dameron.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard him,” Poe said.

 

“You named the kid after…”  Kes shook his head, trying hard not to cry.

 

“We named him after you,” Finn said, putting a hand on Kes’ shoulder.  “You and Han and Shara and Leia.  You’re all his grandparents, so we figured we’d give him a strong family name.”

 

Kes closed his eyes and shook his head.  “You two…”  He opened his eyes, tears spilling out.  “I’m going to hug you both when…when I don’t have my grandson in my arms.”

 

Poe laughed.  “So, not until we get ready to leave, then?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Two weeks later, the transport was landing on base.

 

Leia stood on the tarmac with what looked to be hundreds of people.  “It looks like it did when you came back,” she said to her brother.

 

Luke smiled. “Maybe even more beings, I’d guess?  People are excited,” he said.

 

Rey was smiling next to him.  “It’s just so hard to believe.”

 

“Would they just land already,” Jess said.

 

Iolo walked up to the group.  “Did they tell you what they named him?”

 

“No,” Snap said.

 

“I think they wanted it to be a surprise,” Leia said.

 

The ramp to the transport lowered and Finn came down first, followed by Poe who was holding their son.  People crowded around, trying to get a look at the baby.  Finn was shaking hands with soldiers.  Others were slapping Poe on the back.

 

When they got to pilots and the General, they stopped. 

 

“Poe, Finn,” Leia said.  She leaned forward to look at the baby nestled in Poe’s arms.  “And who do we have here?”

 

Poe looked to Finn, who answered, “This is Kes Solo Organa Bey Dameron.”

 

Luke smiled and nodded.  “A fitting name.”

 

Leia looked first to Poe and then to Finn.  “That’s quite a mouthful,” she said.

 

“Well, we had to get all of the grandparents in there,” Poe said.

 

Leia’s lips quivered as she quickly pulled both of them in for a hug.  “I love you,” she whispered, kissing first Poe on the cheek and then Finn.

 

“We love you too,” Finn whispered back.  “Ma’am.”

 

As they stepped back from the hug, Jess said, “Okay, okay, enough with the sappy stuff.  It’s time to let this boy’s aunts hold him, don’t you think?”

 

“We’re never going to get to hold him again,” Poe said, nodding to the dozens of people lining up to hold their son.

 

Finn laughed, even as tears streamed down his face—it was already so different from his childhood (at least the childhood he could remember): so many people who already loved their son unconditionally and who were ready to defend him with their lives. 

 

Finn leaned down and placed a light kiss on his son’s head.  “Welcome home, Kes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like [a little ficlet about baby Kes all grown up, I posted a little something on tumblr.](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/158668077443/poster-boys)
> 
>    
> As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
